


The End.

by tylersmacNcheese



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersmacNcheese/pseuds/tylersmacNcheese
Summary: the world is coming to an end. every human is tested and separated into 3 groups; the elite, the gifted, and the unwanted. Gerard Way was placed in the group of the gifted for his artistic skills but because those skills aren’t necessarily needed, his name has been placed into a military lottery. Those who are chosen are sent to war or sweep the streets for the unwanted. every year 5 people are chosen and this year Gerard happened to be one of them. Frank Iero happens to be part of the unwanted. for all anybody knows, he’s dead. In reality he’s hiding in the sewers, keeping himself alive. the unwanted are sent to a camp where they’ll be executed. there are always those who escape but most are killed on sight. Frank on the other hand is sneaky and he got out. now he hides out with the rest of the escapees. what’s gonna happen when Gerard meets Frank?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 5





	1. Alone in this hell hole

Gerard lies in bed staring out the dirty window. the moonlight barely illuminates the room. the shades are broken and laying on the floor. the curtains have holes from the moths and rats. the dust in the room is so excessive that it's hard to breathe. you would think that no one has lived there for the longest time. Gerard sits up, looking out to the horizon. yellow-orange fires glowing in the distance. He sighs and throws the blanket off his legs. he stands and walks over to his closet picking out some worn out sweats and a hoodie. he puts on his boots and steps out of his cabin brushing his hair out of his face as he does so. he closes the door with a loud thud and pulls his hoodie over his head, sticking his hands into his pockets immediately after. he sighs and his warm breath condenses around him. he looks up at the sky. 

"the stars are brighter today," a familiar voice says. Gerard looks over to his friend and smiles.

"yea i guess. it's just..why? why brighter tonight than it was yesterday? why is today good and why is tomorrow better? for all we know, the world could blow up tomorrow," Gerard says frustrating himself.

"Gee. you need to relax. c'mon walk with me," Brendon said gesturing with his head. Gerard smiled and walked alongside Brendon. they walked in a comfortable silence to the campfires held by other soldiers who also couldn't sleep. they all sat around the fires. some singing. others laughing. 

"they seem so careless. so unaware," Gerard said. Brendon looks over at him.

"they aren't unaware Gee, nor are they careless. they're just trying to enjoy the time that they have left. it's not much and you know that so why bother being scared and locking yourself up? we're alone in this hell hole, might as well have a little fun," Brendon says looking back at the soldiers. Gerard looks over at his old friend. he can see the longing in his eyes. Brendon is missing someone.

"how's Ryan?" Gerard asks. Brendon lets out a weak laugh. 

"he's with the elites. he said so in the letter he sent. i just have the worst feeling that he's lying and that he's with the unwanted and he just doesn't want me to worry," he sighed, the moonlight glimmering in his eyes, "i don't know, i just miss him. i miss holding him. i miss that stupid look he gave me when i told him he can't live off canned cheese. i just miss him," he says looking at Gerard. "how's Mikey?" he asks.

"he's part of the elites. Ma told me. he's living a good life. well fed and cared for. i guess he's there for his smarts. he's always been smarter than me. i guess he deserves it," Gerard says smiling. Mikey always was the better of the two. Brendon and Gerard join Patrick and Andy at one of the fires. They sing and laugh and Gerard tries to have a good time.

  
  



	2. WoAh fRaNkiE

the sewers don't smell the best to say the least but Frank has grown used to the stench. he makes his way through the tunnels to the opening closest to the newly abandoned general store. only few have any knowledge of it and Frank plans to keep it that way. with his pocketknife in hand, as always, he makes his way up the ladder and opens the lid. bright light floods his eyes. 

"shit," he curses under his breath. his eyes aren't used to the sunlight. his eyes adjust to the change in lighting as he slowly crawls out. before he's out all the way, he checks to make sure no one is coming. once he's sure the coast is clear, he wiggles the rest of the way out and pushes the lid back atop the sewer. he then stands up and quietly makes his way to the front doors. the doors have already been opened so he can easily sneak in without making noise. as he's searching the aisles a can falls. Frank immediately opens his knife. it's instinct at this point. he slowly makes his way over to where he assumed the noise came from. nothing. Frank slowly stands upright and as he does, he gets thrown into the floor. his pocketknife flies out of his hand as well. he's then turned around to lay on his back. a heavy weight is placed onto his waist and his wrists are being pinned above his head. he feels something cold pressed against his head. 

"Who are you? state your name, rank, group, and reasons of being here!" Frank slowly opens his eyes, his head throbbing. the figure above him fades into view. a familiar face. an old friend. a childhood friend. he just can't remember his name. "I asked you a question!" he yells. Frank smiles. he's going to get out of this. he knows it. in one swift motion, Frank jerks his body so he is atop the attacker. Frank straddles his waist and throws his gun out of his hand. he pins his hands above his head with one hand mimicking the attackers position. with the other he traces his attackers jaw. Frank looks as this boy, not quite a man yet. he's in a army uniform. his black hair slightly hangs out from under his helmet. Frank moves his hand and wraps it around an open strand of the boys hair and tugs lightly. the boy gulps. Frank then remembered the boys name. 

"my name," Frank says as he moves his hand, "is Frank. but you can call me Frankie," Frank says as he taps the boys nose. he traces his finger along the boys collarbone and admires his bodily features. "i don't have a rank, i'm an unwanted soul, and i need food," he says, slowly moving his eyes up to meet the boys. "now Gerard, it's not nice to throw friends to the floor. i mean you probably don't remember me. i've changed but god look at you! beautiful!" Frank says. he lowers his head and traces his tongue along Gerard's jaw. Gerard makes a noise in the back of his throat. Frank looks up at him and smiles against his skin. he drags his tongue up Gerard's neck. Gerard couldnt help himself. he moaned. 

"shit" Gerard cursed. he needs to be the dominant one. not Frank. he can't let Frank know that he's liking what he's doing. but he did. this gave Frank the upper hand. Frank giggled and observed Gerard's neck. he found a nice spot right under his ear. Frank moved his mouth to that area and licked his lips. he started to lick circles onto the area he wanted to leave his mark, then he began to suck. Gerard gasped at the new feeling. his breath got caught in his throat. Frank just kept sucking. he nipped at the skin and a moan escaped Gerard's lips, a moan much louder than before. he couldn't even cover his mouth. his hands were bound above his head. Frank used his free hand and tiled Gerard's head to the side to give himself more room. Gerard began to squirm under Frank. when Frank decided he was satisfied with his work, he kissed the spot where there'd definitely be a mark. he then moved his head to look into Gerard's eyes. Frank tilted Gerard's face so they were facing each other. Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's cheeks, causing Gerard's lips to pucker. Frank smirked and kissed him. Gerard was frozen in place. he didn't know what to do. military training didn't cover this. Frank pulled away and looked into Gerard's eyes. 

"hm..i like you," he said. he pecked Gerard on the lips once more before climbing off and grabbing his knife. "until we meet again Gerard!" Frank called as he grabbed some cans of food and walked out. Gerard lay on the ground, completely confused as to what just happened. who is this Frank character. why has he said 'friend'? Gerard didn't know him. at least he thought he didnt.


	3. I miss you so far

Gerard slowly made his way back towards the camp. his hand covering the obvious purple spot. He spotted Brendon near a tree and picked up his pace. When he finally made it to the tree it was very obvious that something was wrong. 

"what happened?" Brendon said chuckling at Gerard's facial expression. 

"i-" Gerard started. he couldn't think. his head clouded by the actions that had taken place not to long before. Brendon finally caught on that Gerard actually wasn't okay. his smile dropped.

"hey, maybe we should go inside," he said. Gerard kept his eyes focused on the distant trees. he gulped and nodded, never taking his hand off his neck. his grip so tight, his fingertips became white. Brendon led him to his cabin and sat him down on the bed. 

"i-......i-" he couldn't seem to form a sentence. 

"hey, hey, its okay. take your time," Brendon said reassuringly. Gerard looks at him. 

"i think- i was sexually assaulted," he said. Brendon's eyes went wide.

"what do you mean? what happened? who was it?" Brendon was spewing out questions. Gerard closed his eyes. 

"shhh!" Gerard exclaimed, covering Brendon's mouth. He looked at Brendon. "i don't know who he was.. Frank. that's what he said his name is. h-he said he's unwanted? i don't know. i tackled him to the floor but then he was on top and stuff happened and now- and now..." he sighed, "the worst part is, i- i didn't hate it..." Brendon slowly removed Gerard's hand from his mouth.

"can i see?" he asked warily. Gerard closes his eyes but nods. he takes his hand off the mark. the mark Frank made. suddenly a shock ran up Gerard's neck causing him to yelp.

"wh-" he looks at Brendon covering the spot again, "don't touch it!" he hissed, eyes wide. Brendon looks at him shocked and puts his hands up in surrender.

"sorry i didn't think it wou- sorry..." he said shakily. Gerard exhaled all the contents within his lungs.

"it's okay, sorry for uh, snapping." Gerard says, letting his arm down once again. Brendon continued to look at the mark. Gerard grew impatient but said nothing. he just sighed until Brendon was done staring down his hickey. Gerard found it weird to admit that he has a hickey. after all those years of high school with no sex life. ha look at him now. he chuckled to himself, looking insane no doubt. "Brendon?" Gerard asked

"hmm," he responded. wow so social. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"is it weird that i want to see him again?" Gerard asked. Brendon went and sat in front of his friend. he shrugged. 

"i mean yea, he did give you a hickey without your consent," Brendon stated. Gerard didn't respond. he was lost in thought. "what are you thinking?" Brendon asked.

"that is invasion of privacy," Gerard says, smiling down at his friend who is now on the floor, hugging his knees. "but because you asked, i'll tell you, and i wont make a big deal out of it." Gerard says wiggling his eyebrows. they chuckled. "i've only met him once but i feel like i've known him forever. he just pulls me like a magnet i guess you could say. when i stopped him at the market and he turned around, my eyes locked with his beautiful hazel ones. they were full of such... mystery," Gerard explains, his friend nodding along. "when i saw him, something just clicked. i saw him and something inside me changed. i felt... at peace, yes. when i looked at him, i felt at peace. all the thoughts in my head all stopping at once to allow my eyes to clearly send the beautiful image in front of me to my brain to hide away for the rest of this miserable life i live," he continued, spacing out again to when he first saw Frank. "he's-... and i'm-... hopeless-... and i'll probably never see him again." he concluded looking back at his friend. Brendon nods, looking lost in thought. 

"y'know, when i first met Ryan, i was in band class. it was junior year of high school. i was scanning the room and my eyes landed on him as his landed on me and our eyes locked and at that moment i knew, this boy would be the death of me," Brendon says smiling at the memory. "if you feel attached to Frank and you haven't even spoken to him yet," he says looking back at the black haired fool that would do anything for love, "you need to find him again. but this time you need to be the dominant one. not him. you gotta get him to like you Gee. just like you like him," Brendon said. Gerard nodded. he needed to see this boy again. he would see this boy again but this time, he'll be in charge.


	4. FUCK FUCK FUCK

Frank is a very frivolous (that's a big word that i don't remember the meaning of) person. he doesn't care about the rules. he knew what he did with Gerard could get him in a lot of trouble. did he care? no. he walked around the maze of sewers with a stupid smile plastered on his face. he turned the last corner and dumped his cans of food onto the floor, the sound echoing around. Frank sat and counted his cans. 7. he frowned. 

"that's not gonna last.." he thought aloud. then he smiled. if he has to go out, he may see Gerard again. Frank organized his cans because OCD and hid them in his dark corner so no scavengers would find them if they were snooping. he sighed and threw himself down onto his pathetic excuse of a bed. 'none of this stolen food would taste as good as Gerard did' he thought, giggling to himself. he hadn't felt like this since he was 5. before the government fucked everyone over. he was happy once and it was the same boy that made him happy again. he and Gerard have an age difference of 3 years? it's been a while, Frank doesn't remember. 

he thinks back a to few hours before when he tasted Gerard. he tasted like mango. an odd flavor on a man if you asked Frank but he didn't mind much because that man was Gerard and Frank liked mangoes. his mouth began to water. he hadn't had mango since 9th grade. he got up and made his way back to where he assumed the front of the store was. you can't really tell when you're under ground. he climbed up and out of the sewer, carelessly sliding the lid back over the manhole, not caring about the amount of noise he made. frivolous. he snuck back through the tiny opening of the once automatic doors. he froze and listened for any sound before he continued. the sun had started to set and Frank had to get back before dark. getting through the sewers was hard enough in the light but in the dark, it was almost impossible. once Frank was satisfied and sure that no one was there with him, he made his way back to the refrigerated aisle. he searched the shelves, only a few cartons of milk missing. Ryan. he knew it was Ryan. only Ryan loves milk enough to take it. everyone knows how quickly it spoils but Ryan chuggs that shit like it's water. Frank continued to scan the shelves and his eyes landed on exactly what he was searching for. he opened the door and was hit with a small wave of cool air. he grabbed the mango juice immediately opening the cap. the smell hit him first. his mouth watered. he took a sip out of the carton. it took him back. back to first grade when he first invited Gerard over and he spilled mango juice all over his moms carpet. Gerard cried obviously, being the little 8 year old he was. he kept apologizing and his mom kept insisting that it was okay. Frank hated the fucking thing anyway. it stunk. Frank opened his eyes and looked down at the carton in his hands. he took another swig and then closed it. he grabbed 3 other cartons and went into the canned food aisle. he shoved some canned mixed veggies into his pockets and grabbed whatever else that he probably could tolerate eating and something dropped in the aisle next to his.

"not this shit again," he muttered under his breath. his head still hurt from the Gerard incident. 

"WHOS THERE?" this voice was rough and scratched the air in the store. Gerard's was smooth and cut it like a sweet butter knife. Franks eyes grew twice the size of the moon. he's in trouble.

"oH fUCK" he yelled and ran out, pushing the door open more than it already was. "FUCK FUCK FUCK" he ran over to the manhole kicking the top off. "SHIT SHIT SHIT" he threw the food down and before he could jump down as well, he hit the floor. "fucKING BITCH THAT HURT" he yelled.

"IF YOU DONT SHUT THE FUCK UP YOURE GONNA EAT CEMENT" the attacker yelled. Frank got the idea and shut his mouth. he wasn't too surprised when cold metal clasped around his wrists and a shiver ran up his spine. he was jerked up and forced to walk forward. all he could think about is the fact that he just dropped all of that food into the sewer, giving away the location of the store.


	5. don't touch him, he's dirty

everyone had gathered outside. Bert had caught someone and by the looks of it, he was an unwanted rat. Gerard looked over Brendon's shoulder out the window.

"what's going on outside?" he asked sniffling. Brendon followed his gaze.

"i don't know, do you wanna go check it out?" he asked cautiously. Gerard nodded when Brendon looked back at him. "okay," he said standing up. Gerard grabbed a handkerchief that belonged to his grandmother and tied it around his neck to hide the hickey.

'Sorry grandma' he thought as he closed the door behind him. he followed Brendon out to the crowd.

"..and he tried running but i pushed him and he fell and ate shit," everyone but Brendon and Gerard erupted into laughter. they made their way to the front of the crowd and low and behold, Bert was standing in the middle of the crowd holding an unwanted. this unwanted seemed familiar to Gerard but he couldn't tell because his hair was covering his face and he was looking at the ground. "ah Gerard.." Bert started, "do you like my catch?" he asked eyeing the boy next to him. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"fuck off Bert. get over yourself, i didn't like you before, i don't like you now, and i definitely won't later on. that night was a mistake," Gerard ranted. Bert and Gerard made out one night but they were drunk and high out of their minds. now Bert won't leave Gerard alone about it. 

the "unwanted rat" noticed this familiar name and voice and looked up, locking eyes with Gerard. 

"Gerard!" Frank exclaimed. Gerards eyes widened.

"fuck.." 

"oh, so they know each other," Bert said, looking around at the crowd, gaining a few snickers.

"Gee please!" Frank pleaded.

"gEE?!" Bert exclaimed. Gerard's entire face flushed and his jaw dropped. he seemed to remember Frank now. barely. he remembered that only one person would call him 'Gee' but he couldn't remember a name or a face. 

"fran- frankie?" Gerard asked. he tried so hard to remember and he got a name. 

"yeS YES ITS ME OH THANK GOD!" Frank said laughing, tears filling his eyes. Gerard remembered him. that usually doesn't happen. especially with all the drugs in his system. but Gerard didn't know that.

"wait wait wait.. so you're telling me, you guys actually know each other?" Bert said looking at Gerard. Gerard looked Bert in the eyes.

"yea.. apparently." then he remembered who he was talking to and his attitude changed completely, "i mean isn't that what it looks like Bert? or are you just so jealous that i care about my Frankie but not you so you're deciding to ignore him?" Gerard said crossing his arms and Franks jaw dropped. Gerard said he cared about 'his Frankie'. 

Bert sneered. "ugh you can have him," he said, undoing the cuffs. "but remember i'll come back around 7 to take him to the cells," he said pushing Frank at Gerard. he stumbled and fell but Gee caught him and helped him up. someone in the crowd yelled something along the lines of 'don't touch him! he's dirty!'

Frank looked up at Gerard. "thanks Gee," he said. Gerard blushed and nodded. when Gerard looked back up the crowd was gone but Bert stood there, staring at them, scowling. Gerard ushered Frank in the direction of his cabin.

he led Frank in and locked the door behind them and turned back and stared at Frank. 

"shower. now." Gerard stated and pointed to the bathroom. "go get undressed and turn the water on. it's fairly simple. i'll get you a towel," he said avoiding Franks gaze. Frank stopped trying to get Gerard to look at him so he just went to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and began to undress.


	6. clean-ish

Gerard knocked on the door to the bathroom with his free hand. 

"come in," Frank said, his voice barely audible over the sound of the running water. Gerard opened the door and walked over to the sink. he put the towel down and kept his gaze trained on the floor. 

"your towels on the sink," he said just loud enough for Frank to hear. he turned and started to walk out when he heard the shower door open. 

"stay?" Gerard looked at Frank, his long, black hair clinging to his forehead. 

"Frank i'm not joining you in the shower." Gerard said, looking him dead in the eyes. Franks face became even more red than it already was and his eyes widened. he shifted uncomfortably behind the door.

"oh i- that's not what i meant- i mean- i'm-," he said, not quite able to form a sentence. Gerard giggled. 

"i know silly. calm down. you're so cute when you're nervous," he said making is way over to the toilet. he closed the lid and sat down. Frank closed the shower door and continued showering. Gerard turned so his back was to the shower. 

"so, how is it here? you got a bed, a shower, a toilet. the works," Frank said.

"well i mean, i'd rather not spend my days with an automatic weapon, trying to arrest unwanteds but other than that i don't mind it too much. i mean hey! i get food twice everyday! that's more than last year," Gerard said smiling. Frank on the other hand wasn't smiling. they gave these guys two meals a day and he didn't doubt that it was nasty and these meals were so drugged that if you ate both back to back, you would overdose. Frank turned the water off and stuck his hand out the door. Gerard gave him the towel but stayed faced the other way. Frank climbed out of the shower and put his hand on Gerard's back. he got up and walked out of the bathroom with Frank on his heel. once they were in the saftey of Gerards room, he went over and closed the holey shades as Frank plopped himself down on the old mattress. even though this mattress is older than Gerard himself, it's much more comfortable than the sewer floor. he fully laid down on the bed, resting his head on a crumpled up blanket. Gerard took out a plain white shirt, his smallest pair of boxers and sweats. Frank raised his eyebrow.

"sweatpants? interesting," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Gerard turned to him and threw the clothing at his face.

"shut up," he said laughing. Frank laughed and sat up, putting the clothes next to him. "i'll wait outside, but hurry up, i want to talk to you." Gerard said with a somber expression. Frank nodded and Gerard sent him an unsure smile and walked out, closing the door behind him. Frank took the towel off and slid the black boxers on. then the sweatpants. then the shirt. Frank attempted to dry his hair with the already wet towel. he gave up on that pretty quickly and instead walked over to the bathroom. he put the towel back on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror that seemed pretty clean considering that it was in a old cabin that hadn't been cleaned for over 3 years. respectively. the mirror was cracked in the bottom corner and the corners had faded but the mirror wasn't even half as bad as Frank looked. he had huge bags under his eyes and lips were chapped and faded. his hair way too long for his liking and his normal pink cheeks had sunken and paled but he couldn't do anything about his appearance now. he sighed and pushed his hair behind his ear. he looked at it one more time. he wanted shoulder length hair when he was younger and now he has it. it didn't look too bad. he flipped off his reflection and left the bathroom. 

he opened the front door and a disgusting wave of humid hot air hit him. yea the sewers were humid and hot but this shit was worse. 

"well shit," he said breathing deeply. he looked out around him. the sun had set and it was hotter than satans ass crack. Gerard chuckled. Frank looked over at him and frowned. "smoking is bad for you, Gerard" Frank said, closing the god damn door behind him. Gerard snorted and Frank looked at him, utterly confused as to what was so funny. Gerard continued to laugh until he couldn't breathe. "what's so funny?" Frank asked. he was getting angry now.

"oh it's just," Gerard said wiping a tear from his eye, "i just find it so funny that everyone says the same thing but doesn't think that i may already know that," he snapped. Frank raised his eyebrow. "'smoking is bad for you Gerard' or 'if you keep doing that, you'll get cancer' or my personal favorite," he said winking at Frank who was scowling, "Gerard, you're gonna end up dead if you keep smoking." he took a long drag and stared at his cigarette as if it held the answers to all the worlds secrets. "i know smoking is bad for me Frank," he said, looking at Frank briefly then taking another drag before flicking it at the ground and putting it out with the heel of his shoe. he looked up and was met with Franks hazel eyes, "i just want to-" he was cut off before he could finish what he had to say.

"GETTING SOME GOOD HEAD?" some dude yelled out throwing a water bottle at Gerard. he missed and the bottle hit the wall of the cabin, in between their legs. Gerard looked at the bottle with pity and then at the guy who threw it. 

"yea i am. thanks Pete," he said unenthusiastically. Pete flipped them off and ran the other way. Frank continued to glare at Gerard and waited for a response. "what?" he asked looking at Frank.

"you just want to what Gerard? you want to what?" Frank said, growing more agitated by the second. 

"i just want to live my life the way i want before i get blasted off this fucking planet that's what Frank! jesus christ! why is this such a big deal?" 

"why is this such a big deal?! oh i don't know? maybe because that's the exact reason my mom fucking died Gerard! that's why! you were there! how do you-" then he remembered. Gerard doesn't remember. Gerard looked confused and angry. 

"what are you talking about Frank?" he said shaking his head. he had stopped yelling now. 

"just- nevermind. whatever. what did you wanna talk about?" Frank asked, taking a deep breath. Gerard met his eyes.

"how do you know me?"


	7. a really long backstory (pt. 1)

Frank looked up at Gerard.

"what do you mean?" he asked

"no Frank don't give me that bullshit! how do you know me? i didn't tell you my name but you knew! you said we were friends!" Frank winced at 'were'. he looked at Gerard with hurt in his eyes but Gerard only saw red. Frank sighed. 

"is there anywhere" he hesitated, looking around, "private?" Gerards eyebrows shot up.

"private? you want private Frank?! oh shit sorry your majesty, i didn't realize that you needed to be in private to tell me something that i deserve to know!" Gerard yelled. some of the guys had heard the noise and had stood around their cabins, waiting to watch the scene unfold in front of them.

"Gerard will you take your head out off your ass for one fucking minute please?! god damn! you were the same as a kid, you haven't changed at all!" Frank spat. he grabbed Gerard's hand and made his way over to the trees not too far from Gerard's cabin. 

once he found a nice clearing, he let go of Gerard and crossed his arms. Gerard looked him up and down with disgust and copied his position. Frank rolled his eyes and his arms dropped to his sides.

"jesus fucking christ Gerard, you haven't changed one bit," he got quieter towards the end of the sentence. 

Gerard's expression changed completely and his arms dropped to his sides too. "i'm sorry for yelling at you," he said looking at the floor. "you- i shouldn't have. it wasn't right... sorry" he mumbled and because Frank is a mushy whore when it came to Gerard, he softened immediately. 

"hey, hey look at me," he said softly. Gerard did as he was told and looked at Frank. "i'm sorry for yelling at you. i shouldn't have. i know you're sensitive. i'm sorry." Gerard was sensitive. very sensitive. he wasn't right for the military. he was too soft. all the guys there had hearts of steel. nothing could get to them. Gerard on the other hand would cry at almost any tiny inconvenience. Gerard shrugged and Franks sighed. "you really want to know?" Frank asked him looking into his eyes. he nodded. "okay, well, take a seat i guess" Frank said sitting down. Gerard sat across from Frank and rested his head in his hands. Frank sharply inhaled and held his breath.

"well?" Gerard asked raising his eyebrows. 

"i don't know where to start," Frank said looking at the floor. 

"start with how you know me. how we met." Gerard said gently. Frank looked up at him unsure and Gerard smiled and nodded. 

Frank closed his eyes and nodded. "okay." he opened his eyes and looked at Gerard. "do you remember anything before joining this shithole?" he asked.

"yea obviously" Gerard said. 

"no Gerard, really think about it. do you remember your 10th birthday? how about your first pet? what about me?" he asked, the last part almost a whisper. Gerard closed his eyes and tried to remember. 

"i-" he exhaled and looked at Frank, "no i-i dont. i don't remember how i even got here." he said playing with one of the dead leaves by his foot. Frank looked down and straightened out his-Gerards shirt. 

"so that's where we'll start," he said looking at Gerard who was already watching him. "we met back when i was 5 and you were 8 when i first moved in to the house next to yours. your mom invited us in but she didn't tell you that we were coming over so you were still in your pjs. they were star wars if i remember correctly." 

"how do you remember what pajamas i was wearing?" Gerard asked, chuckling slightly. 

"because you were the best thing to happen to me. i remember every detail." he said looking at Gerard. Gee looked a little scared. "not in the creepy way!" he said shaking his head. "i just cared a lot about you and i couldn't forget anything about you." he said looking at the floor. 

"why past tense? 'cared' 'were' what about now?" Gerard said grabbing Franks hand and Frank wanted to keep his hand there, to stay in that position forever and maybe even kiss but he couldn't. he pulled his hand away, not really looking at Gerard. 

"i, uh... i don't know..." Frank said, voice shaking a little. "but that's not the point Gerard. i want to help you remember, then we could figure out what's happening with our relationship." he said with more confidence. Gerard only nodded and put in hand in his lap. "do you remember your mother?" Gerard nodded. "father?" he nodded. "Mikey?" Gerard paused before nodding. "okay what about Elena?" Gerard looked up at Frank.

"how do you know Elena?" Gerard asked. Frank shrugged.

"i know things, remember? i know her death fucked both you and Mikey up. i know you were affected the most. i know your father was never home and your mother tried her best but it just wasn't enough. i know that the only person you could really trust was Mikey and i know you two were very close." Gerard only shook his head.

"Frank.." he paused and thought about what he was going to say. "who are you?" Frank looked into Gerard's eyes.

"i am Frank Anthony Iero. i was born October 31st 1981. i moved to Belleville New Jersey when i was 5. i met a really cute boy and he ended up living next to me. i had a crush on that boy since i met him and when he left i was crushed but now that i've found him i don't plan on letting him go." Frank said blushing. Gerard began to blush too.

"well then, if all this is true," he said eyeing Frank, "why do i not remember you?" 

"you want me to tell you?" Frank asked. Gerard nodded eagerly. "i hit you really hard on the head before you left." Frank said darkly.

"no Frank, really. what happened," Gerard said giggling. Frank sighed.

"you want to know. do you really want to know?"

"yes"

"well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say."


	8. a really long backstory (pt. 2)

"you're a liar Frank" Gerard said storming off. Frank sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds until he decided he should go after Gerard.

"no i'm not! why would i lie?" Frank exclaimed scurrying after the elder.

"to think i believed you! i even let you shower in my cabin!" Gerard turned and began yelling at Franks face. 

"what is that supposed to mean?" Frank asked as he came to stop in front of Gerard.

"what it means Frank is that i shouldn't have cared for you. i shouldn't have believed you or gotten attached. i shouldn't have liked what you did at the store. i shouldn't have told Bert to let you stay with me. that's what it means Frank." Gerard spat and began to walk off. 

"you like what i did at the- Gerard you what?!" Frank yelled. 

"nothing Frank! it's all in the past now!" Gerard slammed his door just as Frank climbed the stairs to the porch.

"give him time." a voice said. 

"give him ti- why would i give him time? i tried to explain something to him and this is the thanks i get?" 

"Frank stop." the person said. Frank turned to face him. 

"oh it's Urie." he said looking him up and down. "yknow, Ryan misses you. he won't stop talking about you." Frank said crossing his arms. 

"you know Ryan?" Frank snorted.

"everyone knows Ryan." Brendons eyes went wide and so did Franks. "wait no! not like that!" Frank exclaimed. "he gets around that's all." 

"he wHat?" 

"nO NOT LIKE THAT EITHER! HES VERY SOCIAL!" Brendon nodded unsure. 

"okay Frank..." he said looking away from the shorter one. Frank cleared his throat.

"Ryan misses you a lot. he tells me all the time. he has a picture of you guys together. he takes it everywhere. he really loves you Brendon." Frank said solemnly. Brendon looked back at Frank. "i would've brought him with me if i wasn't, y'know, dragged here against my will." Brendon chuckled. "he um, he says he's sorry for lying about saying that he's with the elites. he just didn't want you to worry, that's all." Brendon nodded.

"i know," he sighed, "i didn't really believe that he'd get into the elites. he's too soft, isn't very mature and the only thing he's really good at is playing guitar and english. that's really about it," he chuckled. "no offense of course." Frank shook his head smiling.

"none taken," 

"walk with me," Brendon stated and began to walk slowly. Frank followed close behind. "what did you tell Gee that caused him to blow up?" he asked calmly, pulling out a cigarette. 

"he wanted to know how i knew him and i told him and he called me a liar and said that he shouldn't have gotten attached," Frank said focusing on his shoes. "attached to me that is," he said tilting his head to the side. Brendon only nodded and offered Frank a cigarette to which Frank declined.

"and how do you know him?" Brendon asked lighting his cigarette. Frank hesitated.

"we were childhood friends," he muttered. "we fucking were friends," he scoffed. 

"well how is it that you remember and he doesn't?" Brendon asked.

"the same reason you remember Ryan but not your mother." Frank responded. Brendon stopped for a second and thought. he then pushed Frank into his cabin and shut the door behind them. 

"who really are you Frank?" Frank only sighed. 

"my name is Frank Anthony Iero, Jr. i was born October 31, 1981 in Belleville, New Jersey. i moved in next to Gerard when i was 5 and we became friends. i was taken from my family when i was 18 and thrown into an asylum and waited to be killed. i escaped with Ryan and we've been hiding out ever since. where were we hiding? i cant tell you. that's all there is to know." Frank recited as if it's the only thing he's said all his life. "anything else?" he asked.

"why do you remember Gerard but he doesn't remember you?"

"like i said, the same reason you remember Ryan but not-“

“okay yes i got that but why?” Frank sighed.

“i’ll tell you and Gerard at the same time. i don’t wanna repeat the same thing multiple times.” Brendon nodded and grabbed Franks wrist. “okay ?” Frank said as he followed Brendon. 

Brendon led them back to Gerards cabin and pushed the door open. Gerard was on his bed with a sketchbook open. 

“wOAH HELLO!” he exclaimed as he as he shut his notebook and threw it in the open drawer. “yes please come inside,” he said sarcastically and closed the drawer as Brendon closed the door.

“Frank, Gerard. Gerard, Frank. and i’m Brendon but we know that. blah blah blah formalities whatever, how do you know Gee? oh that’s crazy! you know Ryan?! wow no way! now tell me,” Brendon said throwing Frank onto Gerards bed and leaned against the wall. “why don’t we remember?” Brendon said squinting his eyes.

“okay relax forehead man.” Frank said laughing.

“he knows Ryan?!” Gerard asked Brendon.

“fucking apparently but he won’t tell me how he knows him.” Brendon scoffed. 

“okay no no,” Frank said standing up. “i told you how we know each other, just not why you don’t remember anyone else.”

“well you told our dear friend Gerard and he didn’t believe you and you said you’d tell me if i got all of us together so please, Frankie,” Frank blushed at the name which he knows he shouldn’t have. only Gerard could call him that. “work some magic. tell me why i don’t remember my mother and Gerard doesn’t remember you.” Brendon pushed Frank back to the bed. 

“you aren’t gonna believe me.” 

“try me.”


	9. a really long backstory (pt. 3)

"so you're telling me that the food that they give us is filled with some drug that makes us forget everything except who we are, who we consider family, and what's happened before coming here?" Brendon asked skeptically. Frank nodded.

"i told you he's full of shit!" Gerard exclaimed, pointing at Frank.

"okay Gee, shut the fuck up. why would i lie?" Frank asked standing up. 

"i don't know? to get under our skin?" Gerard said standing up. "and don't call me Gee." Gerard retorted.

"why Gee?" Frank asked smirking. 

"because i don't like it!" 

"you want to know why you don't like it? you don't like it because it reminds you of the past but you can't remember what. that's why. let me tell you something Gee. you hated when people called you Gee but you were okay with me calling you Gee. you liked it so don't tell me that i can't call you Gee. i'm the only person that can call you Gee without you being uncomfortable and you know it." Gerard stepped back but Frank only stepped forward.

"wow for a small dude, you're pretty intimidating," Brendon said laughing. Frank looked over at Brendon and glared. 

"do you want to ever see Ryan again or not?" Frank said as he turned to Brendon. the younger only smiled and put his hands up in surrender. "yea that's what i thought." Frank huffed. "what time is it?" he turned back to Gerard.

"it's late," Gerard retorted. Frank scowled.

"Brendon time please," Frank said without taking his eyes off Gerard. Gerard sneered back at him. 

"it's fuckin' uh..." he looked down at his wrist, "i don't know o-clock. i don't have a watch." he said lifting his arm for them both to see. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose an sighed.

"Berts coming for me tomorrow at 7, correct?" he asked looking at Gerard who nodded once. "you know where the cells are?" he asked looking at Brendon who was attempting to braid his arm hairs. "forehead," Brendon looked up. 

"yes the cells. i know where they are." Gerard looked over to Brendon.

"how do you know? only Bert and the general know where the cells are. how could you possibly know?" Gerard asked. 

"i have my ways," Brendon said raising his hand to his chest as if what Gerard said genuinely offended him.

"alright whatever as long as one of you know. can you guys get me out tomorrow? like not break me out. not yet. it's too early for that. can you figure a way out for me to stay with you guys tomorrow? just for a few hours?" Frank asked looking back at Gerard. Gerard looked at Frank and every atom in his body begged him to not say what he was about to.

"i can talk to Bert about it," he said. his stomach dropped and knotted it's self. him talking to Bert always ends up with Bert advancing himself on Gerard and Brendon walking in just in time to save his friend and it happens every. single. time. 

"i'll come with you." Brendon chimed in knowing how much it hurt Gee to even think about talking to Bert. 

"no it won't work if you're there. i need to be alone. it's Bert. you know that." he said looking at the floor.

"i can wait outside the door?" Gerard nodded.

"yea that would work." he said looking back at Brendon leaving Frank to look between them.

"is there something i should know?" he asked. Gerard looked at him.

"when i feel like telling you, i'll tell you." he snapped. Frank closed his eyes and thought. he thought about how badly he could hurt Gerard if he wanted to. he also knew that he couldnt. he couldn't hurt Gerard. he opened his eyes and smiled.

"god you really haven't changed." his smile instantly became a grimace. "anyway," he breathed and walked past Gerard to the other side of the room next to Brendon, "tomorrow Bert comes for me. i'm expecting you guys to show up and get me out and we can continue our conversation then. right now i'm tired and i'd really like to sleep," he said opening the door looking at Brendon, "adieu," he gestured out the door. Brendon bowed.

"see you tomorrow." he bid them farewell and left. Frank closed the door. Gerard walked over to his closet and took out some band shirt. Frank walked over and sat on the bed. 

"here," Gerard whispered handing the shirt to Frank. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand. 

"are you okay?" he asked. Gerard looked Frank in the eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes. 

"i don't have the best history with Bert, he looked away and held his chest. "someone had snuck some alcohol and some weed or whatever in once and Bert invited me over to the 'party'. we both got drunk and high out of our minds and he started to make out with me and eventually that became him grinding on me and him trying to get in my pants." he avoided Franks gaze the entire time. "i don't remember any of this, Brendon told me. i do remember realizing what was going on and trying to get Bert off. he wouldn't budge and i started freaking out." 

he closed his eyes and was taken back to that night. everything was fuzzy. the air so thick with the weed laced in it. the music was too loud. the lights were dim and the cabin was way too crowded. he remembers sitting on Berts lap only because there was so where else to sit. he remembers Bert asking him to dance to whatever song was playing at the time. he remembers agreeing and moving towards the middle of the room. he remembers Bert getting too close and latching onto him. he remembers the grinding that he didn't like the feeling of. he remembers the sloppy neck kisses that he didn't want. he remembers the sounds of Berts low groaning in his ear that he didn't want to hear. he remembers trying to get Bert off to no avail. he remembers looking around the room for anyone to acknowledge what was going on. he remembers pushing Bert off but Bert only gripping tighter and grinding harder. he remembers the music getting too loud. he remembers crying and pushing Bert off. he remembers running and running and running. he remembers Brendon finding him on the floor of his cabin, a mess of tears and vomit. 

he opened his eyes and was met with warm, caring hazel eyes. he just can't seem to remember this boy in front of him. the boy that makes him feel so many things. the boy that pisses him off but makes his heart melt at the same time. the boy he wouldn't mind talking to. the boy who he wouldn't mind kissing him. the boy who made him feel just like Bert did but so different at the same time. the boy who made him feel good in that store. the boy that he wouldn't mind getting in his pants.


	10. I'll just have to fall in love with you all over again

"i just don't understand why i don't remember you." Gerard said holding Franks hand with his free one. Frank smiled softly. he raised his hand and held Gerard face. 

"i can help you remember. but you need to believe me." he said gently. Gerard nodded. Frank stood up and hugged Gerard. like really hugged him. Gerard was startled at first but hugged back. "i'm sorry about what Bert did," his voice muffled by Gerards shirt. Gerard lifted his hand and played with a bit of Franks hair.

"it's not your fault. none of this is. if anything, it's mine," Gerard did his best not to cry. Frank inhaled deeply and took in Gerards scent. mango. 

"don't blame yourself," Frank pulled his head away to look at Gerard. "you went to have a good time and he fucked that up. it's his fault." Frank said reassuringly. Gerard smiled softly. he kissed Franks forehead and rested his head on his shoulder. Frank smiled and sighed. 

"you should get dressed. well- undressed," Gerard said pulling away. Frank nodded, still smiling. 

he grabbed the shirt from Gerard. Gerard walked to the bathroom and gently closed the door. Frank (in a very not creepy way) brought the shirt up to his nose and inhaled. he sighed in content. he took the pants and shirt off along with his shoes and socks. he was left in just his boxers and the black shirt in his hands. he smelled it once more before putting it on. he neatly folded the other clothes and put them on the chair in the corner of the room. he made his way back to the bed and sat crisscross. Gerard walked out with the handkerchief in his hand. he put it in the same drawer containing his sketchbook. he switched his pants and sat on the bed next to Frank.

"nice mark," Frank chuckled and pointed to Gerards neck. Gerard smiled and tilted his head to the side so Frank could get a better view. 

"right? the guy that gave it though," he inhaled sharply, "he's not the cutest." Frank laughed and hit Gerards arm.

"that's not nice" he said as he laughed.

"yea neither is the guy who gave it to me," Gerard said giggling. 

once their laughing died down and they were left with pink cheeks and smiles, Frank said, "yknow, that guy really likes you. he can't stop thinking about you."

"well, i really like him too. i just wish i could remember him." Gerard said frowning.

"could this maybe help you remember?" Frank said leaning towards Gerard. he looked up and leaned in too. just as their lips were about to touch, Gerard jumped back. Franks eyes flew open. "did i do something wrong? oh my god i'm so sorry! i didn't think that maybe you'd react badly," Frank babbled. Gerard smiled and leant back in, kissing Frank by surprise. he just melted right into the kiss but of course, Gerard pulled away.

"no silly. i just realized that i have a sketchbook from when i was younger. i just never touch it. it might have something that'll help me remember." he said leaning over to the drawer with the handkerchief and sketchbooks. he dug for a couple seconds and pulled out a black hardcover sketchbook. in silver sharpie 'Property of Gerard Way' was written across the cover. Frank instantly remembered the book.

"your first sketchbook," he breathed out. Gerard looked at Frank and nodded. "Elena gave it to you. the book and the pencils." Frank said touching the cover. "you never let me touch it. you said you were drawing a surprise so i can't touch the book or else i'd spoil the surprise. you never showed me the picture." Frank said looking at Gerard. "go ahead open it! why are you waiting?" he laughed.

"Frank, i swear, if i don't end up remembering you, i'll just have to fall in love all over again." he said smiling at the boy who quickly became a cherry red. Gerard giggled and turned back to the book. "okay fine!" he laughed.

the first few pages of the book were filled with colorful drawings of superheroes and cartoon characters. Frank told Gerard the story behind all those he remembered. Frank picked up the book to show Gerard one of his favorite drawings and a paper fell out. Gerard grabbed it and studied it. on the page was a red person and a slightly shorter green person. Frank smiled.

"we could only pick one color. i chose green and you chose red. i drew you," he pointed to the red person, "and you drew me," he said pointing to the green person. 'Gee and Frankie' was scribbled at the top in blue pencil. Frank looked at Gerard. "does this prove that i did move in next door and we were friends?" Frank asked. Gerard looked at him in awe. 

"so you aren't full of shit.." he trailed off. 

"no Gerard, i'm not full of shit." Frank laughed and closed the book. he handed it back to Gerard who put the book and the picture back. he turned his little light off and the room was engulfed in darkness. they both got under the covers. "Gerard, is it okay if we cuddle?" Frank asked quietly. 

"c'mere" Gerard smiled as he moved closer to the younger and hugged him. they fell asleep in each others arms as they'd done many times before. Frank was happy that night. so was Gerard.


	11. nice job Urie

Gerard woke up first. he looked over to the small boy curled up next to him. his dark hair covering his eyes. he smiled softly and cuddled closer to him. 

"good morning Frankie," he whispered in his ear. Frank shook his head. 

"it can't be morning already," he groaned, leaning into Gerard. 

"oh but it is." Gerard said sitting up.

"no" Frank whined and pulled the covers over his head. 

"c'mon, get up," Gerard said pulling the covers off of Frank. 

"GerAAARRD," Frank groaned even louder. "i don't wanna get up," he whined and put the pillow over his head. 

Gerard got out of bed and crept over to Franks side. "fine, suit yourself," he said grabbing Franks ankle and pulling.

"Gerard nO" he screeched. 

"Frank it's almost 7, Bert will be here any minute. we still need to go over the plan." he said letting go of Franks foot.

"fine." Frank sat up. "fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine." he sang as he marched around the room. "there i'm up. happy?" he asked. Gerard smiled.

"very. now put clothes on. i'm gonna go get Brendon and we'll be right back. if anyone knocks, lock yourself in the bathroom." 

"PuT cLoThEs On iM gOnNa gO gET bReNdOn SO wE cAn diScuSs tHe pLaN" Frank muttered, putting pants on.

"it's your idea. we could leave you to die." Gerard said, putting a hoodie on. 

"wE cOuLd LeAvE yOu tO diE" Frank said putting a different shirt on.

"hey Frank?" Gerard called from the door way. Frank looked up. "shut the fuck up" he said smiling and slammed the door shut. 

"hEy fRaNk, sHuT tHe fUcK u- shut your bitchass up." he said fixing the bed. he put his pajamas in what he assumed to be a dirty clothes pile and sat on the bed. he looked around the room. "this place is so old. i'm gonna get tetanus from just breathing this air." he rubbed his eyes and laid back on the bed. 'what if they don't let me out. i escaped the camp so this should be a piece of cake....right?' he thought. he sat up and went to the window. before he could take in his surroundings, there came a knock at the door. "oh fuck" he whispered. he tiptoed over to the bathroom and quietly shut and locked the door. 

"Frank it's us. get out." Gerard giggled, tapping on the bathroom door. 

"fuck you. you scared me" Frank said stepping out. 

"yea well hi, welcome to camp pretty boy," he said sitting in the bed. Brendon took his spot back at the wall and looked at Frank with hopeful eyes. 

"you said i could see Ryan again." he blurted out.

"what?" he looked over at Brendon. 

"you said i could see Ryan again. that there's a possibility."

"when did i say that?" Frank asked.

"yesterday, you asked me 'do you want to see Ryan again?' which implies that there is a possibility i can see him." Brendon said matter of factly. Frank thought.

"i suppose you can see him but it's risky. and if the plan doesn't work out, we could all be killed." 

"well, what would the plan be?" Gerard asked. 

"sneak you both out and into the sewers." Frank said nonchalantly, looking at Gerard. "it's risky and it's never been done before but that's the only way i can guarantee you seeing Ryan." he looked at Brendon. Brendon looked at Gerard. 

"i'm doing it." Brendon said with light hesitation.

"Brendon you could be killed if it goes wrong!" Gerard tried to reason with him.

"we're gonna be killed anyway Gerard, do you really not see? we're in a worse position than the unwanteds. we are the unwanteds. that's why they sent us here. they don't care about us and they won't. i want to see my Ryan before i die so i'm going. whether you're in or out." Brendon stated.

Gerard glared at Brendon. he weighed his options. stay and have to go fight and die alone or leave, be free and be with his friends. 

"Gerard, i love you but, i'm leaving either way." Frank said sadly, looking at Gerard.

"so you two are just gonna leave me here?" he asked. 

"well no, you can come with. you can be free. you'd probably remember your past." Frank said sitting on the bed next to Gerard. 

"i'll think about it," Gerard sighed. 

"the plan." Brendon stated. "Bert comes to get Frank. he stays there for a bit yadda yadda. Gerard convinces Bert to let Frank stay with us for a bit. we continue our discussion of how we're gonna escape?" Brendon ran through the plan to make sure he had it correct. Frank nodded. "of course i'll be outside when Gerard goes to talk to Bert." Brendon nodded at Gerard who smiled softly. 

Frank put his head on Gerards shoulder and put the other boys hand in his own. Gerard tensed up and could feel his throat begin to close up. Frank felt this and lifted his head up. he squeezed Gerards hand.

"what happened? are you okay?" he asked. Gerard looked down.

"yea, yea- it's just after the Bert incident, any unexpected touch makes my body crawl." he said quietly. Frank let go of Gerards hand.

"oh, sorry, i didn't know," he slid a bit further from Gerard. he looked at Frank and grabbed his hand. 

"it's okay, just give me a heads up next time," he smiled. Frank nodded.

"okay" 

"hey uh, sorry to interrupt your sweet moment but, Bert's coming and he's got Wentz and Leith." Brendon informed them.

"Remington?" Frank asked.

"yea Remin- you know him?" Brendon asked turning his head to Frank.

"yea" he chuckled. "Emerson and i were friends back in grade school. Remington and Sebastian used to bother us nonstop." he said reminiscing.

"well let's hope he remembers you cuz he's one of the toughest guys here and if you tell him you guys were friends, not only is he not gonna believe you, he's gonna beat the shit out of you," Brendon said, letting go of the broken shades. they fell off the wall right after Brendon took his finger off.

"thanks Urie. now tell me, how am i supposed to fix that?" Gerard asked, motioning to the shades. Brendon picked the shades up and put them around his neck. 

"look i'm Frank," he said screeching.

"Brendon what the fuck is wrong with you?" Frank asked. "i don't do that"

"woah princess, you aren't the only Frank i know." Brendon scoffed, taking the blinds off of him. he then very aggressively chucked them to the floor and screamed.

"Brendon what the fuck?" both Frank and Gerard asked in unison

*knock knock*


	12. a chapter in which Bert does not sexually harass Gerard (kinda)

"i don't think i can do this." Gerard was finding it hard to breathe as he paced around his cabin. "i cant talk to Bert! he's gonna- he's gonna grab me and i won't be able to get him off me!" Gerard said breaking down. 

"no, that's why i'm gonna be there." Brendon said calmly, attempting to calm Gerard with his words.

"but what if Pete and Rem are outside? they won't let you in!" Gee exclaimed, tugging on his hair. "Brendon i can't, i-i, i really want to, i want to get Frank out of there but i can't just waltz in there and talk to Bert. he knows i'm intimidated by him and he always takes advantage of that! especially when we're alone!" Gerard slumped to the floor and laid in fetal position. "you said you know where the cells are, tell Frank i had a heart attack and died. or that Bert was being touchy feely and i tried to get him off but he bashed my head into the wall and my skull crumbled or something." Gerard sniffled.

"okay no, don't start crying," Brendon said rubbing circles into Gerard's back. "i'm not giving up on you and i'm not telling Frank you died. he'd go nuts and kill Bert and anyone in his way." Brendon smiled softly. 

"no he wouldn't," Gerard said shaking his head against the floor."

"yes he would!" Brendon laughed. Gerard continued to hyperventilate and cry. "Gee, you're going to be okay. think about it this way, once we do this, we'll be able to leave this shithole. Bert is only a minor obstacle." Brendon said softly, continuing to rub circles into Gerard's back. he just didn't realize how wrong he was. none of them did. 

Gerard slowly began to calm down and got up off the floor. he practiced what he would say when he went to see Bert.

-

"i'm going to fucking vomit" Gerard said looking at the door of Berts cabin.

"no you aren't, you're going to be fine and i'm going to be outside and if anything happens, just holler," Brendon gently shoved Gerard towards the door. "you're going to be okay." he said smiling softly. Gerard nodded and knocked on the door. he looked back for reassurance but Brendon wasn't there.

"that little fu-" 

"Gerard?" Gerard snapped his attention to the guy in front of him.

"Bert, hi." he said laughing nervously. 

"what are you doing here?" Bert asked, genuinely confused. 

"i wanted to talk to you." Gerard said pinching his thigh. Bert raised his eyebrow and leaned against the door frame. He looked Gerard up and down, licking his lips. 

"about what exactly?" he said getting the wrong idea.

"about Frank." Berts expression changed completely.

"who?" 

"the unwanted you captured yesterday." 

"oh i see," he said smirking. "you wanna talk about how cool it was that i caught him." Gerard just stared at him. "here come in," Bert said grabbing Gerards arm.

"no i'm ok-" the door shut behind them. "okay cool...now i'm...inside" he said through his teeth. he laughed nervously. "fuck" 

"what?" Bert asked, putting some cheap cologne on for some odd reason.

"huh? nothing." Gerard said all too quickly. 

"anyway you're here to talk?" Bert said cornering Gerard.

"yes, talk. not about you though." Gerard smiled and ducked under Berts arm and scurried to the middle of the room. "i wanna talk about Frank." 

"why do you wanna talk about that rat?" Bert groaned, rolling his eyes.

"that doesn't concern you," he furrowed his eyebrows. "i just need you approval-"

"oh but you have my approval baby," he said winking. Gerard looked at him as if he just swallowed a raccoon whole.

"you don't even know wh- nevermind" Gerard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "do you know when the general is getting back?" he asked, looking up.

"in about a month... why?" Bert questioned. 

"can Frank stay with me until the general gets back?" Gerard looked up.

"you want that rat to stay with you for a month? why?" Bert scoffed. Gerard was confusing and Bert could usually figure him out but this was definitely something Bert wouldn't be able to understand.

"i just want him to. is that an issue?" Gerard argued. 

"Gerard it's against the rules. you know that. i already bent them once. if i get caught, i'll be fucking hung in front of my family." Bert said sitting on his bed, staring at nothing in particular. 

"i.... i know" he whispered, looking at the floor. 

"i cant just let you. i want to but i can't. you know that." Bert said softly, looking at Gerard.

"yea i-i know, i just thought you'd understand. you have Pete and i don't have anyone really. you guys grew up together and Frank says he knows me, i just wanted to know more about my past, you know?" he said quietly. Bert sighed.

"fine. he can stay with you but i need him back before the general gets back."   
Bert sighed in defeat. Gerard looked up with surprise. "but we speak nothing of this." Bert warned.

"yes of course!" Gerard said smiling brightly. 

"i'll drop him off at yours later tonight." he sighed. 

"thank you so much."

"don't mention it." Gerard began to walk out but stopped right before the door.

"hey Bert?" he looked at the man who sat at the edge of the dirty ass bed. he looked up.

"yea?"

"thank you, for not trying anything i mean. for not forcing yourself on me. and for letting Frank stay with me." Gerard smiled. Bert smiled back.

"yea...no problem. i'll try to do it less often." he nodded. Gerard nodded back and left.


	13. lots of fighting in this chapter

"you're an ass you know that?!" Gerard shoved Brendon against the wall. 

"hey hey woah!" he exclaimed, enjoying pissed off Gerard a little too much.

"no you fucking left me there!" Gerard threw a punch but Brendon caught it.

"first up, you can't fucking punch so don't even try," he said laughing and grabbing Gerards other hand. "secondly, i didn't leave you there. i hid next to the cabin and i ran back here right before you left." Brendon pushed Gerard off.

"yea bullshit" Gerard said dusting his shirt off. 

"okay whatever" Brendon chuckled. "anyway, what's going on with Frank? when's he getting here?" 

"later tonight" Gerard responded, walking over to the bathroom. "this is actually healing kinda nicely" he said poking at the once deep purple hickey. it was only a lightish pink now. 

"damn, it looked good on you." Gerard froze and looked at Brendon. "no homo tho" Gerard nodded and went back to whatever he was doing in the bathroom.

-

"WHATUP FUCKERS!" the door swung open and none other than Frank Iero walked in as if he owned the place. he slammed the door behind him. Gerard shot up and looked towards the door. "dude what the fuck are you doing?" Frank asked.

"well i was sleeping until you very rudely slammed my door." Gerard mumbled, laying back down. "now i'm gonna continue to sleep because i'm tired. talking to Bert takes a lot of energy believe it or not." he said snuggling back under the covers.

"are you sure it was only talking?" Frank smirked from where he was standing by the door. Gerard turned and stared at him.

"fuck you Frank." he said turning away. "i'm tired. go bother Brendon or something." he pulled the blanket over his head.

"see, i would sugar, but Bert will be back in a few hours and i need to talk to both of you..now." Frank pouted, sitting on the bed next to Gerard.

"no he's not" Gerard chuckled. 

"yes he is" 

"no he's not. you're staying with me until the general gets back from sucking off the president or something." Gerard said yawning. Frank opened his eyes wide.

"you convinced Bert to let me stay with you?" he asked.

"yes and now i'm starting to think it wasn't the best of ideas." Gerard pulled the pillow over his head. Frank laughed.

"no you want to know a bad idea? starting a band, doing some mildly gay things with one of the guitarists, marry some chick out of spite and break the band up after 12 years with out telling the guitarist that you made out with on stage. now that's a bad idea." Frank chuckled. Gerard sat up.

"that's a pretty good idea actually." Gerard said looking at Frank.

"wait no-"

"i'm kidding. i don't know where i'd find a guitarist to do mildly gay things with anyway." Gerard shrugged. Frank slowly raised his hand. "you play?" 

"yes. i played a song for you on your 18th but you wouldn't remember that." Frank responded sadly. "i haven't played in a while."

"when we get out, we can go raid a music store or something." Frank just laughed.

"there aren't any outlets in the sewers." he looked at Gerard.

"who said we'd have to play in the sewers?" Frank raised his eyebrow.

"what do you have in mind?" he asked. 

"i'm sure there are plenty of abandoned warehouses that we could use." Gerard said as if he's thought about it forever.

"that's actually a pretty good ide-"

"is the small bitch here yet?" Brendon walked in holding a few small aluminum bags. he was reading what the contents of the bags were. when he was met with silence he looked up. 

"the what bitch?" Frank asked standing up.

"the vertically challenged bitch." Brendon tried again. Frank scowled. "nO WAIT!" Brendon screeched. Frank threw him into the floor and started beating the shit out of him.

"call me vertically challenged one more fucking time and i'll show you who's fucking vertically challenged." Gerard jumped out of bed and ran over to the mess of two fucking idiots fighting on the floor, well one idiot beating the shit out of the other idiot. he grabbed Franks arms and attempted to pull him off the black haired moron.

"okay cmon, you had your fun. get off him." Gerard strained. for a small dude, Frank was pretty strong. Gerard continued to pull until he got Frank off him. Brendon sat up and backed up against the wall.

"you fucking psychopath!" he screamed. "Gerard please control your child!" 

"you little-" Frank fought against Gerards hold and began kicking and punching the air. 

"Frank- stahP" Gerard pulled Frank back, only gripping him tighter. Brendon smiled and stuck his tongue out. 

"behave little one," he said calmly. Frank stopped fighting. he got an idea. an idea that would work. he smirked. Brendons smile immediately became confusion. Frank turned around in Gerards arms and laid a sloppy kiss onto his lips. Gerard, stunned, loosened his grip on Frank. Frank pulled away and smiled softly before escaping Gerards hold and throwing himself at Brendon. Brendon, who was standing at this point, began to run.

"get over here you little fuck!" Frank called out after him. they ran outside and Gerard only closed the door behind them.

"so much for fucking sleeping," he said picked up the bags from the floor. 

*BANG* 

Gerard looked at the window. Brendons face was squished against it. 

"GERARD HELP! PLEASE! LET ME IN! THIS SMALL CHILD IS HURTING ME!" at that, Brendons face disappeared from view. it was replaced with screams and hands. 

"kinky" Gerard whispered under his breath. Gerard put the bags on the small wooden table in the corner of the room. he moved over to the window and opened it. "when you two are done fucking, can you come inside so we can eat?" Gerard asked into the night. the screaming had ceased and they were being oddly quiet. Gerard grew nervous. "Brendon?" no reply. "Frank?" no reply. "i swear to god, if i have to go and hide a body right now, i'm going to be pissed," he hissed, closing the window. 

he walked over to the table and took his hoodie off the chair. he pulled his hoodie on and closed the door behind him. "it's fucking cold" he said shivering slightly. he stepped onto the wet grass and walked around his cabin twice. the boys were no where to be found. that is until yelling came from another cabin. 

Gerard ran over and opened the door. the sight in front of him definitely took him by surprise. Frank was on Brendons shoulders and was covering Brendons eyes. the boys who resided in the cabin had pressed themselves against the walls. they looked at Gerard. "ARE YOU TWO FUCKING SERIOUS?" he yelled. both Brendon and Frank froze, almost comedically. "Frank get off him." if Gerard could shoot daggers out of his eyes, both Brendon and Frank would've been dead by now. Brendon leaned forward, throwing Frank off him. Gerard shook his head and walked back to his cabin, still barefoot.


	14. a filler cuz I forgot where I was going with this chapter

"Frank you can't pull stuff like that! they'll kill you before the general gets back! do you not understand? your life is in jeopardy and you keep screwing with it. if Bert finds out, i'm fucked! you're fucked! we're all fucked!" Gerard exclaimed, pacing back and forth. 

Brendon and Frank sat at the end of Gerards bed. "and Brendon, stop pissing Frank off. seriously. it's annoying. and i'm warning you. do it again and i'm not stopping Frank. you'll have to deal with it alone." Gerard said glaring at Brendon. the two idiots nodded their heads in unison, never looking directly at Gerard. Gerard sighed. "alright whatever, let's just eat." he grabbed the aluminum bags off the table and threw them on the bed. 

"you shouldn't eat it," Frank said as Brendon and Gerard began opening the bags. 

"what do you mean?" Gerard asked, putting the bag down. 

"you just shouldn't" Frank responded.

"okay stop being so fucking cryptic. honestly. first Tyler and now you?" Brendon exclaimed. Frank looked up at him.

"Ty-"

"don't worry about it," Brendon cut him off. Frank closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. 

"yknow how i said, the food you eat is drugged?"

"yeah?.... and??" Brendon asked squinting. 

"the fuck do you mean 'yea and?' this is the reason you don't remember shit." Frank barked. Brendon froze. he dropped the bag.

"what are we supposed to eat then?" Gerard asked. 

"there's woods out back right? we could hunt something." Frank suggested, picking up one of the bags. 

Brendon snorted. "yea Frank. we can go hunt because there's totally animals out there to hunt." then a bag collided with his head. 

-

Gerard sat up. he hadn't slept in three days. the withdrawals had only gotten worse and worse. "Frank." he whispered. "Frank i need it. please. these headaches, the sickness, i can't even move my body i'm in so much pain." he whispered.

Frank looked over at the broken alarm clock. "Gerard it's 10 after 4. you should be taken by sleep, not worrying about some drugged ass food. plus if i give it to you, all this work would be for nothing." 

"Frank please! i cant- i cant do it! it's like having a constant migraine. i haven't slept in like three days and the days only seem to get longer and longer. i'm going mad Frank!" Gerard ranted, sitting up and pulling on his hair. 

Frank groaned. "okay. c'mon." he crawled out of bed. "get up" he gestured. Gerard followed his lead.

"where are we going?" he asked warily. 

Frank smirked and threw on one of Gerards many hoodies. "don't worry about it."

\- 

saying the midnight air was cold would be an understatement.

"dude it's fucking freezing, where are we going?" Gerard asked, tightly hugging himself. 

"hell" Frank replies nonchalantly.

Gerard's face dropped. "we're already here, where are we gonna go? the seventh layer?" 

Frank only laughed. "yea, the seventh layer."

-

Gerard looked around the dark room. 

Brendon felt around blindly until he found the light switch.

"and we're in business baby" Frank said walking around the now illuminated room. Gerard continued to look around. it was still cold but it was a little warmer than it was outside. 

"what business exactly?" Gerard shivered.

Brendon opened his mouth to say something but Frank cut him off before he could say anything stupid.

"group therapy." 

"at this time?" Gerard questioned.

Frank looked over at him. he patted the floor next to him and said, "yes, now sit." 

Brendon ran over and sat next to Frank.


	15. you know what they do to guys like us in war

it had been 3 weeks since Frank had begun to stay with them. 

apparently the general was on his way back with a war threat. that meant that they'd have to go to war. yay.

Bert had collected Frank 2 days before the general got back. 

once he'd returned, all hell broke loose. the boys couldn't sleep. 2 extra men would be on night duty. the food tasted weird according to Pete. 

then pills were waiting on the table.

"aripiprazole " Gerard read the bottle.

"ari-what?"

he observed the small bottle in his hand, "it can treat schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, depression, and Tourette syndrome." 

"why do you know this exactly?" Brendon asked, reading his own bottle.

Gerard opened the bottle and tilted it so the tablets would fall into his hand. "a family member used to take it. they had bipolar disorder." Gerards head shot up. "i remembered that.." he whispered. he looked at Brendon. "HOLY SHIT MAN! I REMEMBERED THAT!" 

"yes i'd be surprised if you wouldn't be able to remember a family member." Brendon sniffed his pills. 

Gerard looked at Brendon as if he'd just proposed to give pigeons tuxedos. " dude, you don't even remember your own fucking mother." 

Brendon looked up at Gerard. "sure i do. her name is Grace. she had brown hair, lighter than mine and she was a whore and left me to fend for myself," he closed the bottle. Gerard raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "oh shit. oh shit oh shit oh shit!" he stood up. "i remember!" he hugged Gerard. 

"Bren- Brend- okay Brendon chill!" he laughed and Brendon jumped up and down with Gerard still in his arms.

-

"can i help you?" Gerard asked once he opened the door. 

Pete's eyes grew wide. he never really realized how much bigger Gerard really was. he could totally knock Pete out. of course he wouldn't. but he could. "oh uh, Dallon told me to tell you this. you need to take one pill every 6 hours and get ready for battle. we're leaving tomorrow at noon." 

Gerard looked Pete up and down and asked, "what if we don't take the pills?" 

"i don't know? no one has not taken the pills so he'd expect you to." 

Brendon decided it would be a good time to intervene. he stood up from the bed and said, "you can tell your precious Dally that-" 

"we will take the pills." Gerard cut him off. 

Pete smiled. "good! cool. awesome." he gave Gerard a thumbs up. 

Gerard faked a smile and slammed the door. "we are not taking those pills." he sighed.

"no way!" Brendon laughed. 

Gerard scoffed and rolled his eyes. "bro shut the fuck up." 

-

"rise and shine sunshine, we're leaving in 20 minutes!" Pete called.

"fuck off" Gerard groaned back. 

the door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. "okay who the fuck?" he sat up and looked at the dumbass is the door. "what rent are you paying to slam doors in my fucking cabin?" Gerard asked.

"i've stuck around as your friend and i'm sure that's enough. get up bitch. we're leaving in 15 minutes." Brendon slammed the door behind him and pulled the covers of Gerard. 

"suck a dick Urie, i'm trying to sleep." he turned away from Brendon. 

"i'll suck Ryan's dick once we get out of here." 

"and what if we don't?" Gerard questioned. 

"then i'll suck Dallons dick." Gerard sat up with a raised eyebrow. "what? he's hot!" Brendon laughed. 

"wOoOoW! i'm telling Ryan." Gerard joked and stood up.

"the fuck you will" Brendon tackled Gerard.

"biTch"

-

Gerard's migraine had started and he couldn't do anything about it on the battle field. he looked around for Brendon. we wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

*•+**^*•**boom*•***•*+•*

all the boys crouched. some fell. some ran. others got some part of their body blown off. they were quickly carried off to the bungalows. Gerard looked around. his heartbeat immediately became much louder. he called for Brendon but his voice was muffled by all the gunfire. 

'fuck this' he thought. "fuck this, fuck you," he pointed at Pete. "fuck all of you! i'm- i'm fucking leaving" his voice quivered. he began to walk away. someone grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked him to the side.

"you are not about to chicken out do you understand me?" Dallon yelled. "you are going to get your coward ass out there and you are going to fight. shoot with your eyes closed for all i care just do something other than cower away Gerard. got that?" he commanded. all Gerard could do was nod. so that's what he did. he nodded and got back into formation. 

he looked up. multiple planes flew above their heads. some he identified as theirs and some were the enemies. the bombs began to drop faster than they had before. 

Pete grabbed his shoulder and as reassuringly as he could, he said, "Gerard, i know you hate this, we all do but i need you to try. if we're gonna go out, let's go out shooting. if we run, they'll never get us, like a bullet through a flock of doves." 

Gerard swallowed. "but i can't! and i don't know how!" he turned to Pete, "we're just two men as god had made us! i cant!" 

Pete smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "you can and you're going to have to." 

"life is but a dream for the dead, at least i won't go down by myself, i'll go down with my friends." he mumbled. 

then they ran. Pete whooped. Gerard screamed. they pulled their guns out and fired. they fired into the enemies. some bullets missed while others hit the men square in the chest. the first row of defense fell. Gerard watched the terrified faces of the opposing force. they didn't look like they were trained for war. Gerard caught a glimpse of their hands. chained together. their ankles too. Gerard looked up and locked eyes with one of the other men. they were full of fear and sadness. 

Gerard tackled Pete to the safety of a ditch. 

"Pete these men, they aren't military men! they aren't soldiers!" Gerard exclaimed.

Pete scoffed and peeked over the ditch. "sure they are! look. they have guns and they're wearing uniform." 

"Pete! look at their hands" Gerard shoved him. Pete looked at their chained hands. "what about their ankles?" Gerard asked. Also chained.

Pete sat back. "unwanteds." he breathed. he looked at Gerard. "holy fuck they're unwanteds. they don't get executed! they get sent to war and we kill them." 

"we were never at war to begin with." Gerard leaned his head back and closed his eyes. his headache had only worsened and his heart throbbed a bit harder. he opened his eyes and looked at Pete. "we need to get out of here." Pete nodded in agreement. and that's what they did. they ran like hell.

halfway back to their base, everything slowed down. the bullets almost seemed to stop and the bombs froze in midair. Gerard looked over at Pete who was tripping over his feet. Gerard looked to the other side and was met with a bullet right between his eyes. 

he dropped and everything faded to nothing.


	16. I will wait

"what do you mean i can't see him?" Frank questioned.

"Frank you just can't. Dallon doesn't know you're here. if he did you would be dead right now. i've kept you a secret so you can live." Bert explained.

Frank grew irritated. "what the fuck does that have to do with me seeing him?" 

"if Dallon sees you, he'll shoot you himself right on the spot. if you thought i was a cold blooded bastard, you have another thing coming. Dallon is one of the meanest generals the army has ever met. he was surrounded by war as a kid. his father was patrolling one day and an unwanted killed him. he despises unwanteds Frank. if he even smells you, you're fucked. i just can't let you out." Bert explained in the calmest voice he could muster. it wasn't much because he was speeding up with every sentence. 

Frank let it go. "so when can i see him?" he sat back. 

Bert sighed and rubbed his neck. "i'm not going to lie to you Frank, i don't think you can." Bert looked back at the small boy in front of him. he was vulnerable right now. Bert didn't want to do anything stupid. "tell you what," Frank looked Bert in the eyes. "if by any chance Dallon has to leave for any reason, i'll let you stay with him until Dal comes back." Frank smiled. "if. that's a huge if iero. please, don't get your hopes up." Bert concluded. 

"thank you Bert. even though you aren't always the nicest, this is nice of you. i appreciate it. i really do." Bert nodded and left. there was nothing left to say. 

-

it was less than a month later, once the battle had ended, Dallon was sent back to D.C. 

Gerard's state hadn't gotten any better. no new improvements. no signs of recovery. he was still in a coma and it didn't seem like he was going to come out of it any time soon. 

"west wing. be quiet. if anyone asks, tell them i sent you." Bert unlocked the cell door. "you now how to get back to camp?" he asked once Frank had met him on the other side of the bars. Frank nodded. "good. leave 10 minutes after me. don't let anyone see you." he began to walk away but he stopped and turned around. "and remember. i'm not doing this for redemption in Gerards eyes. i'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart. it's what Gerard would want and i know you want to too. but between us. if he's gonna get with either of us," he whispered, "it should be you. you're better for him. i already fucked up anything that we might've had. he hates me now and i can't do anything to fix that. he's a good guy." Bert smiled. then he dropped it. "break his heart and i'll break you." he said with a straight face. of course it cracked and they both laughed for a little bit. 

Bert isn't that bad of a guy. he's just not the best with people. 

-

"what's in the IV?" Frank asked one of the nurses. 

she shrugged. "beats me. Dallon just handed me a bag and told me to insert an IV. i would ask what it was but with Dallon....you can't really ask questions. you just...do" she continued to tidy up Gerards room.

"do you think he needs it to stay alive?" Frank kept poking what he hoped wasn't a bear. 

"definitely not." she shook her head. "we've already given him the glucose and one round of antibiotics. he doesn't need much else." she walked over to the IV and checked the bag. "it's cloudy. it's not supposed to be-" she picked up her radio from her pocket and spoke into it. "Jamia, i need you to bring some water and some morphine. both in IV drip please. thank you." she put the radio back and stopped the flow of the substance into his tube. she unhooked it and walked over to the sink. 

"can i smell it?" Frank asked. 

she froze. "can you......what?" 

"smell it." Frank repeated. 

she walked back over to Frank and hesitantly handed him the bag. he punctured bag and sniffed it. 

"pentobarbital" he said inspecting the bag. (pentobarbital is what doctors use to induce a coma. it's like sleep juice)

"how can you tell?" she asked. 'he was definitely full of shit' she thought.

"here smell it. it has an alcohol like smell to it." he said handing her the bag. she took it warily and hesitantly sniffed the bag.

he was right. "how do you know that?" she asked as she dumped the bag in the sink.

"i was in medical school for some time until i turned 18." he watched her dump out the fluid. "i manufactured medicines. i know the uses and side effects of almost all of them. the new ones that the government uses? i helped make that. of course i didn't think too much of it at the time." he explained. she nodded along. 

"here's your water and morphine Lindsey." the nurse Frank assumed to be Jamia walked in and handed the other nurse, Lindsey, the bags.

"thank you J." Lindsey replied and hooked the bags up to Gerards IV.

"anything else?"

"no, that should be it." 

Jamia nodded and slowly closed the door behind her. 

-

Lindsey left Frank to be alone with Gerard.

the room was way too white and much to quiet for Frank to be comfortable. the only sound filling the air was oxygen machine. 

Frank sat in the only chair in the corner of the room and looked at Gerard. they'd done all this work and gotten so far. he'd gotten over the withdrawals and he'd even begun to remember some things from his past. but now? now he lay unconscious, practically dead, in a firm hospital bed. 

Frank thought back to when they were younger. before Gerard was sent off. they would hang out almost everyday. they'd do everything together. Frank was the first person Gerard came out to. Frank was also the first person to find out about Gerards boyfriends. granted they never lasted very long. Frank was a scary little dude. 

He remembered that time they went ice skating on the lake by the park. he remembered how pink Gerards cheeks were and how brightly he smiled. he remembered how it was Gees first time and he kept slipping and how Frank would catch him every time. 

he remembered that really weird party they went to in high school. it was lame so they ditched and went to the park. it was a warm autumn evening and everything was still. no little kids running around, no adults to judge. it was just the two of them. and they kissed. and it was perfect. 

Frank looked back at Gerard and remembered that Gerard didn't even remember him. Gerard probably didn't remember anything from where he was laying. 

"Gerard, i-" his voice caught in his throat. 

'this is stupid. he probably can't even hear me.' he thought. 

"i miss you." 

'why am i still talking?' 

"i don't like seeing you like this. if i thought you not remembering me was bad, huh, i was wrong. i just- i was just thinking, and i remembered some stuff i doubt you'd remember. like that time i took you ice skating on the lake. it was your first time and boy you sucked." he laughed. "that face you made as you slipped. it was so precious- you are just so precious and i can't believe that you're stuck like that." Frank let out a shaky breath. "and because i'm a stubborn bastard. i'm going to wait here until you wake up and i don't care if you come out with half the brain cells, i'm still going to love you."


	17. he's up

"he hasn't gotten any better?" Brendon asked from the door way. Frank shook his head. "damn. how long has it been? a month?" 

"two and a half." Frank whispered. Brendon sighed.

"are you planning on leaving this room at all?" he asked. Frank shook his head. "do you want me go bring food?" he tried. Frank shook his head again. "what about coffee?" he tried again. Frank thought for a second and nodded. "mkay, i'll be right back. don't like, pull a romeo or something." he joked. Frank didn't laugh. he didn't even budge. Brendon cleared his throat. "right sorry, okay uH coffEe. riGht." 

"Brendon hasn't changed much." Frank told Gerard once Brendon left. Frank perked up. "oh i do have good news though!" he smiled. "the nurse, Lindsey, said that you are recovering. it's the small stuff like pupil dilation. but it's recovery none the less. they're going to do more tests today to see if there are any more improvements. i meant to tell you this last week when they did the tests but i guess i forgot. or maybe i already told you. i don't know. i do know one thing though." he leaned over and kissed Gerards forehead. "i love you"

-

"that's...new" Lindsey mused. 

"what is?" Frank asked putting his coffee down. 

"this." she said, poking Gerard again. his hand twitched. she poked his other arm. nothing. she went back to the right arm and poked. his hand twitched. she clicked her tongue and jotted down some notes. "huh. he's fast." she turned to Frank. "we need to do some CT and EEG scans to see the change in his brain activity." 

"he moved?" he asked in disbelief.

"he twitched. not really moved but i mean yea, it is a change in brain activity that we need to measure." she responded. 

"do it again." Frank demanded and pointed at his arm. "please." Lindsey sighed and poked his arm. his hand twitched again. then Frank poked him. 

"Frank, i know this is a big thing but i don't want you exhausting him." she took his hand and placed it on the mattress next to Gerards. 

"but he moved Lindsey! this is huge!" he began to tear up. "he's coming back."

Lindsey sighed. "Frank. i'm going to tell you this now. the chances of his coming back are low. very low. i don't know how he survived a bullet to the head like that but he did. if he does end up coming back, he won't be the same." Frank looked at Lindsey. "he probably won't be all there. he's going to be different. he may not even remember who you are. he may not even remember who he is. he may think he's someone else. it's impossible to tell how he'd come out but i can tell you for a fact, he isn't going to be the Gerard you remember." she said holding Franks hands. 

"no but he has to be. he can't just change! can he?" Frank asked. Lindsey nodded.

"i've got the booze!" Brendon hollered, walking in. he took in the sight ahead of him. "bad timing?" both Frank and Lindsey nodded. "okay i'm sorry. i'll go." 

Lindsey looked over at Frank. "booze?"

"don't- don't even ask," Frank shook his head. 

-

"i mean... he is getting better," Lindsey told no one in particular.

Bert scowled, "it's been over four months now. i'd fucking hope he's getting better"

"just because it's been four months doesn't mean he needs to recover." Lindsey scoffed. "he could just...oh i don't know...die?" she shrugged, turning away. 

Bert grabbed her arm. "now you listen here-"

Frank stopped walking and watched the scene unfold in front of him. "i fucking leave for two minutes and this is what i come back to? can i not drink this shitty brown water in peace? for once?" he whined.

"I was just leaving,"Bert hissed, letting her go.

Frank put his coffee down on the counter and walked over to Lindsey. "Bert, I need you to breathe okay? think rationally. don't hurt her out of anger. its unneeded," he tried to reason.

Bert sighed and left the room. Frank shook his head and made sure Lindsey was okay. the heart monitor spiked. they both looked over at Gerard laying in the bed. his eyes were open.

"Gerard!" Frank ran over to the lump in the bed. he didn't as much as twitch. "Gerard?" he asked.

no response.

"Gee, baby, look at me please," he pleaded and as if he'd heard the desperation in Franks broken voice, his eyes inched over to look at Frank. Frank choked. "hi baby," he smiled, vision blurring with tears. Gerard didn't move. he didn't smile. confusion was present in his eyes.

"Frank?" the heart monitor spiked again. Lindsey was doing her usual analytics. "I-" his eyes slowly moved around the room. "where am I?" 

"Gee, honey, I will explain all that later, I just need you to look at me." Gerards eyes moved back to meet Franks. Frank grabbed Gerards hand. no reaction. "do you not feel that?" Frank asked, now holding Gerard with both hands.

Gerard froze. "I can't move... no I- no I don't feel- what are you doing Frank?" the monitor beeped louder. "Frank why can't I move?" it beeped a bit faster. "Frank why can't I feel you?" and a bit faster. "Frank!" his eyes teared up and the monitor beeped even faster. "Frank I can't feel- I can't feel you! I can't feel anything! wh-why? what happened?" both Frank and Gerard broke down into sobbing messes. then Gerard stopped abruptly. he took a deep breath in and his eyes shifted back to Frank. "Frank. I demand you tell me where I am." 

Frank looked up and wiped his eyes. "wh-what?"

"don't play dumb with me boy. I demand you tell me where I am."


	18. feels like home

"Gerard, wha-what are you taking about?" he sniffled

"Frank! tell me" Gerard exclaimed.

"Lindsey!" Frank called to her. she looked up. "help?" she nodded and walked over.

"who? who are you?" Gerard questioned.

"good evening sir, I am your nurse, Lindsey. I was taking care of you while you were in a coma. there was an incident on the battle field and you seemed to take the most damage."

Gerard sputtered. "Coma?" he asked in disbelief.

"yes sir. shot right in the head. you seem to be recovering nicely though." Lindsey seemed like she knew what she was doing. Frank got up and left, still in shock. sure he'd heard of people with dissociative identity disorder but he'd never believed that it existed. he thought the government just came up with some disorder to scare the people into listening to them. 

Frank walked away from the building and towards the cabins. he needed to find Brendon. 

-

"he's up?!" Brendon jumped off his bed.

"yea, he's up." 

"we need to go see him!"

"he's not the same."

"sure he is! I know Gerard. he wouldn't change." 

Frank sighed. "he has multiple personalities now." 

Brendons smile dropped. "he what?"

"has multiple personalities. so far I've only met two. him and some mean persona. I don't know how many personas he has." 

"I still want to see him," Brendon pushed. "even if he's not the same, I want to see him. I want him to know I care and that I'm there for him, even if he's different now." 

-

"you left." Gerard said quietly once the door opened.

"how did you know it was me?" Frank asked as he walked in, Brendon hot on his heels.

Gerard scoffed. "I know things Frank." Gerards gaze was fixated on the window leading outside. the moonlight glimmering on the wet grass. "I just don't know when I'll get better." He looked to Frank and Brendon. "hi Bren." he attempted a smile. it ended up as a wonky grimace. 

"hi Gee," Brendon smiled. "how've you been?" 

"I could be better but at least I'm alive." a weird noise escaped his mouth. he was chuckling- or trying to anyway. his speech was slurred and it was hard to tell what he was saying but the boys made out as much as they could and pieced together some sentences.

-

"Gee I've missed you so much" Frank confessed once Brendon had left. 

"I didn't even realize I was gone. I remember you were there though, wherever I was. I remember us ice skating that winter. you were reminding me. I remember. I remember much more now." Frank smiled at the beautiful boy laying in front of him. 

"yea. I made sure Lindsey didn't drug you." Frank chucked. 

Gerard 'smiled' and looked over Franks entire face, taking in every freckle and flaw as if it would disappear tomorrow. he wanted to memorize Frank more than he already had. 

"I remember why I love you so much" Gerard whispered. Frank froze. "I love you Frank" he said it so clearly yet so quietly. Frank- well Frank didn't know how to feel. he had one idea in mind and had nothing better to say so he leaned over and very gently planted a kiss on Gerards lips.

Gerard smiled. "if I tell you this you're going to hate me," he said closing his eyes. 

"hating you is impossible Gee." Frank whispered.

"oh yea?" 

"yeah"

"well, I didn't feel that kiss at all." Gerard smiled.

Frank thought for a minute. then he said, "well, maybe it isn't impossible after all." they broke into a fit of laughter. 

once their laughter died down, Frank grabbed Gerards hand again. 

"you really don't feel that?" Frank asked, embracing Gerards hand in his own. Gerard looked down at their hands. 

"no I- I don't. I really want to, but I just, don't." he looked back at Frank who was rubbing circles into his hand. 

"what about," Frank moved his hand to Gerards cheek, "this?" Gerard smiled with tears brimming his eyes. 

"I feel the warmth, not the feeling of your hand." he said leaning into Franks touch. Frank moved his other hand from Gerards hand to his hair and brushed it out of his face. 

"its okay," he said smiling. "recovery will take time, but you'll feel me eventually." he comforted and kissed his forehead. 

-

(so this jump is a couple months)

Frank grabbed Gerards hands and helped him stand. he was wobbly at first but he was soon able to walk with little to no assistance. 

Frank hugged him. "how does it feel?" he breathed in all of Gerard.

"in your arms?" Gerard rested his head against the top of Franks, "it feels like home." he kissed Franks head. 

"you're doing so well! I'm so proud of you." Frank smiled, looking up. Gerard looked down and pecked his nose. "I love you so much," he leaned into Gerard and their lips met.

"woah! no PDA in the lobby please!" Lindsey exclaimed as she walked in. the boys pulled away laughing.

"ever heard of knocking Ballato?" Gerard asked, never looking away from Frank, who had begun to plant kisses all over Gerard. 

"yea, and we aren't even in the lobby" Frank said between kisses that he'd left all over Gerards face.

"yea yea whatever lovebirds" she chuckled to herself.

Gerard got an idea. he pushed Frank onto the bed and hovered over him. something clicked inside of him. "keep testing me Ballato and this birds will be making love very soon" he began to trace his tongue against the length of Franks neck. Frank on the other hand flushed. Gerard had totally taken him by surprise. he'd never seen this side of Gerard. he didn't even know it existed.

"is this a new-new persona I-im not aw-aware of?" Frank stuttered stupidly and blushed madly. he was redder than the cross on Lindseys uniform.

"thats for me to taunt you with and you to figure out baby" he smirked and kissed Frank roughly. 

"okAY OKAY IM LEAVING SHEESH!" Lindsey yelled. she did as she said she would and left Frank alone with a ruggedly handsome man who, at the moment, had no self control.

"Gerard we can't just-we can't just do it in a hospital room!" Frank tried telling Gerard but he was too busy prepping a good spot for a hickey.

"yea we can! its totally clean and sterile! we'll be fine" Gerard looked at Frank with hooded eyes. "c'mon Frankie, you just gotta, loosen up!" he then resumed making a hickey on Franks pale neck.

"Gerard I-aah" Frank forgot all of the 988,968 words that make up the English language and decided its best if Gerard took control. its okay to do it in a hospital bed, right?


	19. escapees

*really loud annoying banging at the door*

"yes, YES IM COMING!" Gerard yelled, crawling out of bed.

"its okay, I got it." Frank interrupted. "I got it, lay down." he kissed Gerards forehead.

without even opening the door all the way, a very jumpy Pete Wentz let himself in. "no please," Frank closed the door, "come in."

"thank you for the hospitality Frank but theres no time to waste. I know who shot Gerard."

Gerard immediately sat up. "who?"

Pete cleared his throat. "Dallon"

Frank shook his head. "thats not possible, Dallon, is the general, why would he-"

"you see, when Gerard and I were running, he made this totally awesome observation that the enemy base was not in fact, trained military men from other countries. they were unwanteds. the ones who weren't hung or burned alive of course. they were set up to lose! they were chained together and you can't do jack shit when you're chained. we realized this and began to run back to our base. one second I was jumping and tripping and the next, Gerard had collapsed. I looked up to where the bullet came from. he didn't see me but I saw his sneaky ass. he turned and continued to walk as if nothing had just happened!" Pete explained this as quickly as his mouth would let him.

Gerards jaw dropped "so he's in on it..." 

"yes. he knows whats going on and apparently, its some really nasty shit."

Frank shook his head in disbelief. "you can say that again."

Pete raised his eyebrow. "yes. he-"

"I didn't actually mean it Pete" Frank cut him off. 

Gerard looked up at Frank. "what are we going to do?" 

Frank looked back at him. "the only thing we can do." he sighed. "we have to run."

-

"everythings ready?" Frank asked the two of the boys.

Gerard nodded.

"yes." Brendon felt his pockets. "wait no. wait yes. no. YES. yea I'm good." 

Frank looked him up and down. "are you sure?" Brendon nodded. "okay then. lets get going."

the three of them left Gerards cabin with only their valuables. nothing extra. after maybe half an hour of walking, they made it to the "electric" fences.

"Frank those bad boys are fired up!" Brendon yelled. 

Frank turned and looked at him. "okay first of all. you need to shut the fuck up. you can't be making loud noises in the sewers. it echos. I don't feel like fighting buff dudes thank you very much- "

"i'l fight em" Gerard interjected. Frank only smiled at him.

"second. these 'bad boys' are only fired up for around two hours everyday. at nine am and nine pm. all the electricity works that way here. okay? Brendon you need to trust me." Frank concluded. Brendon still looked on edge. Frank groaned. "fine let me prove it. give me your watch," he stuck his hand out. 

Brendon warily handed it over. 

"Thanks." he then proceeded to chuck the metal into the fence. they waited. no zap. no sizzle. no explosion. Frank picked up the watch and handed it to Brendon. "satisfied?" Brendon nodded. "good"

they hopped the fence and followed Gerards lead out to the city. they left the camp at eleven pm and by the time they found their way to the convenience store in which Gerard and Frank met, it was already two am.

they walked into the store and grabbed whatever their hearts pleased. Frank went to the back of the store to the refrigerated drinks. the cool thing about the stores is that, the electricity there stays on longer because the generators are being charged in the process. all the refrigerated items stay cold. 

Frank opened the fridge door and when the cool air hit him, he realized how much he really missed looting stores. he most definitely grabbed mango juice. he closed the fridge door and went to the canned food isle and pitied the almost bare shelves. he began to put cans in his pockets when a pair of arms wrapped around him and a head rested on his shoulder. 

"hi precious," Gerard whispered. Franks cheeks flared up almost instantly. "what're you doing over here?" he asked quietly. his warm breath danced on Franks neck. shivers went up his spine.

"I-uh, I'm getting food" 

"hm thats funny," his grip tightened around Franks waist. "I don't remember when I last made you nervous like that." he said softly, lips brushing against the back of Franks ear. the butterflies fluttered more now than they did when they first kissed. more so now than at senior prom. "it suits you, the pink tint on your cheeks, the way you don't know how to react so you stay quiet. I love that on you." 

at this point, Frank was only holding the cans, not putting them away. his breath hitched in his throat. Gerard turned him around and looked lovingly into his eyes. 

even though the store was almost pitch-black, there was a faint purple light coming from somewhere and that light allowed Frank to make out Gerards delicate features. Frank looked from his beautiful hazel eyes to his perfectly parted lips. "I just don't know how I got so lucky." he looked back into Gerards warm eyes. "I don't know what I would do if anyone other than you moved in next to me that day."

Gerard smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind Franks ear. "you wouldn't feel this," he leaned down and captured Franks lips with his own. Franks eyes slipped shut. this is too much for him. Gerard is too good for him. He doesn't deserve Gerard. Gerard deserves someone so much better. 

Frank jerked away, leaving Gerard confused. 

"sugar? what happened?" Gerard walked after Frank.

Frank continued to shove cans of food in various pockets. he shook his head, partly to tell Gerard that he's fine and partly to get the incoming tears to go back from where they came. it didn't really matter because Gerard knew he wasn't okay and the tears only seemed to gain momentum.

"honey?" Gerard tried.

Frank only shook his head harder and the tears came faster. 

"flower, come here," Gerard said quietly, softly embracing the emotional mess of a man. and thats when Frank broke. he melted into Gerard and hugged him as the tears came faster and harder. Gerard hushed him and stroked his hair. "what is it baby? whats bothering you?"

Frank sniffled. "its just, you're too good for me! I don't deserve you! you deserve someone better. someone who isn't so lousy they were sent to be killed!" his voice was muffled against the fabric of Gerards jacket.

Gerard continued to stroke the boys hair. "flower, you aren't lousy! you're too good for the gov. they're scared of what you could do, thats why they sent you there. and im not perfect baby, I'm so imperfect!" Gerard grabbed Franks chin and lifted it gently. "baby, you're so precious and perfect and if anything, you're too good for me! don't you ever say that you don't deserve me. I don't deserve you. I love you so much Frankie. don't you forget it." Franks tears had stopped. Gerard wiped the trails off with his thumb. "I love you so much" he whispered, leaning down to kiss Frank. this time they kissed properly without any interruptions.

Frank rested his forehead against Gerards. "Im just so scared of loosing you.. especially after the coma, I've just felt so bad. I lost you once before and i'd finally found you. I didn't want to lose you again." Frank hiccuped

"aw sugar, you won't lose me. if anything," he grabbed Franks hand, "youre going to have trouble getting rid of me." Gerard reassured. Frank laughed. 

"I just love you so much. I can't say it enough," Frank brought Gerards hand up to his lips and whispered, "I love you so much."

Gerard held Franks face with both his hands and kissed his forehead. "I love you too. but sugar, we need to get to your little living space." he reminded Frank who nodded.

"yea, we should finish up here" he chuckled and put his hands over Gerards. they realized that is was way too quiet. 

Gerards hands dropped to Franks shoulders. "where-" 

"I- I don't know" Frank responded, just as confused as Gerard. 

"Brendon?" they called together. 

silence for maybe twenty seconds. then came a faint response. "im in the back room".

Frank entered the room first. "why are you back here?" Frank looked around the room.

Brendon took another bite of his donut. "you two were having a moment and it was sweet! I didn't want to ruin it so I ran back here and found a shit ton of food." Gerard came in next. "Donut?" Brendon offered Gerard. 

"no I think I'll pass, thanks though" Gerard raised his hand

"whatever" Brendon said as he took one bite out of two donuts.


	20. people say that loves a game, a game you just can't win

Gerard and Brendon had gone on an errand run and told Frank he couldn't come along. He was a little confused but agreed anyway.

He was arranging the cans when a familiar voice called, "Frank is that you?"

Frank looked up. "Ryan?"

Ryan turned the corner and his delicate figure came into view. Frank moved the candle so it was in front of him, lighting up Ryan's face. "Hi Frank" he greeted. He sat down and focused on straightening his shirt. "I heard that you left the sewers. I came to see if that was true or not. It- it was. I was just wondering why you left. And why you came back." Ryan looked up. "Wait that sounded rude! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I get what you mean." Frank chuckled. "I didn't leave, I was captured. Taken against my will-"

"They didn't kill you?" Ryan asked.

"No. I found a guy that I'd been friends with before this life." Frank explained. "So yea, I was taken there, he didn't remember me. He has a friend that I've made good friends with. He let me stay with him and in turn, I helped him remember."

"Who?"

Frank met Ryan's eyes. He felt so bad that he hadn't seen Brendon in so long. "Uhm, I stayed with Gerard.." he said quietly, looking away. "Ugh I feel so bad that you haven't seen Brendon in so long! It's not fair that I-" he stopped. "It's not fair that I got to see him." He looked back at Ryan who was oh so confused. Frank did catch a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. "I do have a surprise for you though."

And as if they'd planned it out, Gerard called, "Frankie? Who are you talking to love?" Franks heart did somersaults. He smiled at Ryan who sat quietly.

Brendon being his normal annoying self had to say something. "Yea! I hope you haven't gone insane in the last few hours that we've been gone." He called. Then a loud slapping noise echoed through the halls.

Ryan's eyes immediately lit up at Brendons voice. "You didn't-" he said covering his mouth. "You didn't actually bring him here-" tears rolled down his cheeks as he laughed. He stood up and ran down to the source of noise. "Brendon!" He called. Something dropped and Ryan disappeared. Laughing filled the air around them.

Gerard walked over to where Frank was sitting. "I'm sorry we left you alone so long, there was a bit of...trouble." Gerard put some bags down.

"Are you okay?" Even though the flickering candle light wasn't much, it was enough for Frank to tell that Gerards once long black hair, was now short and bright red. "Gerard your hair!"

"Do you like it?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

Frank stood up and messed it up a bit. "I love it. It looks really nice."

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Well if it looks so nice, stop messing it up!" He grabbed Franks hand and put it over his shoulder and in one swift motion, their lips were together and moving in sync. Frank giggled against his lovers lips. "What's so funny?" Gerard smiled.

"It's nothing," Frank said between Gerards small pecks. He moved his other arm so it was around Gerards neck.

Gerard watched Frank closely, whose eyes focused on his lips. "It's not nothing."

Frank looked in Gerards eyes. "It's just funny how when we first met, i was the one pushing you around, making you squirm. And now it's the other way around."

"It's funny how things change huh."

"Mhm"

Brendon and Ryan's laughing had died down. All that was left was silent sniffles and multiple quiet 'i love you's

"Oh, I have a surprise for you." Gerard whispered.

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Gerard scoffed. "Yes. Why wouldn't I surprise you?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know, people usually don't."

Gerard smiled. "Ah but they don't love you like I do."

Frank chuckled. "Okay Romeo." Gerard smiled and tucked a piece of Franks long black hair behind his ear. They admired each other for a moment. A moment they'd both hang onto. "What's this surprise anyway?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise sweetheart." Gerard tapped Franks nose.

"iF I toLd yOu iT wOuLnT bE a SuRpriSe" Frank mocked him quietly. Gerard rolled his eyes and caught Franks lips with his own. "If you wanted me to shut up, you could've told me." Frank whispered.

"Yea but I like this better." Gerard closed the space again. They fit together like puzzle pieces. They were always in sync. I guess you could say, they were perfect for each other.

-

"Come on! The sun is setting!" Gerard pulled Frank.

Frank walked slowly just to piss Gerard off. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Gerard squinted at Frank. "Fuck you."

Frank only laughed. "I'd fuck me too." Gerard ducked and grabbed Frank by his legs, throwing him over his body. "Gerard! What the fuck??" Frank exclaimed.

Gerard continued to walk. "You were taking too long. I had to figure something out."

Once they got to the ladder, Gerard put Frank down. "Climb." He instructed. Frank folded his arms and looked up at Gerard.

"No I don't think I will."

He turned Frank around. "Climb."

Frank looked up the ladder. "It's still a no."

"Fine." With one smack to Franks ass, Gerard ducked under Frank again and situated themselves so Frank was sitting on his shoulders. Frank gasped. Gerard smirked. "You're gonna need to open the top."

"Yes yes I know" he retorted.

Gerard began to climb and once they'd gone up enough, Frank lifted the cover and moved it to the side. Frank got off Gerard and allowed him to get out all the way.

Frank watched as Gerard ran over to a small circle of candles and an old beat up radio outside the circle.

"Gerard, this looks like a sacrifice." Frank joked.

Gerard pressed play on the machine and ran back over to Frank. He grabbed his hand and led him inside the circle. The CD scratched a bit but then the song began.

(if you wanna get real funky with it, you can play 'put your head on my shoulder' as you read (: )

"Put your head on my shoulder.."

Frank smiled. "Gerard, this is so cheesy." Gerard smiled and bowed.

"Will you please dance with me?" He looked up at Frank. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Sure"

The sun was setting and they were slow dancing to a scratchy CD in the middle of an abandoned street. Super cliche.

"Won't you kiss me once, baby." Gerard sang quietly. Frank smiled and sighed.

"Just a kiss goodnight, maybe." Frank joined.

"You and I will fall in love." Gerard whispered and kissed Franks cheek.

They danced as the sun set and even after the song ended. Gerard went back and replayed it everytime.

Gerard whispered. "Im so happy I moved in next to you that day, all those years back." Frank nodded in agreement.

"I can't imagine a world without you." Frank sighed.

Gerard smiled. "So don't."

Frank chuckled. "I won't."

Gerard pulled away and looked Frank in the eyes. "I love you."

Frank smiled and interlocked their lips. There was no need to tell him what he already knew.


	21. take me back to the night we met

Frank dreamt of them living a house. Frank waking up early and making breakfast. Gerard coming out and kissing him good morning. Them drinking coffee and eating together. Blocking out the world around them. Frank wanted that for them. When Frank woke up and he was still on his dirty mattress in the sewers, he realized that he wouldn't get that. But when he rolled over and saw the mess of red hair laying there, sleeping soundly, he understood that it was okay, because Gerard loved him regardless. 

Gerard turned around around and opened his eyes. "Well good morning." He yawned. 

Frank smiled. "Good morning" he kissed Gerard on the cheek. "I was planning on going to 7-11 and getting coffee, you want in?" 

Gerard rubbed his eyes. "Sure baby." 

They got out of "bed" and put some clothes on with a few make-out breaks in between. 

They got out into the streets and stayed in the shadows. Once word got out that Gerard and Brendon escaped, the streets have been patrolled more often. 

They got to the store without any trouble and Frank fixed up some coffee. They grabbed a few snacks and left with their belongings. 

They got back without running into anyone. 

Frank put his coffee on the floor and hopped on the mattress. "I have a good feeling about today." 

"Oh really?" Gerard sipped his piping hot coffee. 

"Mhmm" Frank nodded. 

"Is there anything specific you want to do?" Gerard asked, joining Frank on the mattress.

Frank looked at him. "Not really. I kinda just wanted to stay here." 

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll stay here and enjoy each others company."

-

It was roughly around 5pm when they decided to turn on the radio. 

"How is it working if it isn't plugged in?" Frank watched as Gerard changed channels. 

"Oh it's battery powered." Gerard looked at Frank with bright eyes. "Isn't that neat?" Gerard asked. He turned back to the radio sitting on his lap. "I think it's totally rad." 

Frank smiled at his innocence. He loved the way that even the simplest things could amaze Gerard. "It's totally cool!" He kissed Gerards neck. Gerard nodded. 

He found a channel he was okay with and put the radio down next to the mattress. They cuddled up against each other with a mattress beneath them and a wall behind them. 

Frank had drifted to a light sleep. Gerard was listening to whatever was playing on the radio and stroked Franks hair. A new song began to play. It was soft and slow. 

*for best results, listen to the song as you read. Just search 'the night we met slowed' in youtube*

"I am not the only traveler, who has not repaid his debt, I've been searching for a trail to follow again, take me back to the night we met" 

Gerard liked this song. He looked down at Frank. He kissed his head. He hummed the song and leaned his head back against the wall. The sweet silence was cut with the echoed sound of bullets and bodies falling. Gerard jerked up.

"Gerard what's going on?" Frank yawned. 

Gerard leaned forward and grabbed the radio. "Nothing baby. I love you so much. I hope you know that. I wouldn't change anything. I love you so much." He kisses Frank softly yet so passionately. 

Frank kissed back. "I love you too. What's going on?"

"Nothing flower, just sleep." Gerard hushed him with a quick kiss to his lips. He raised the volume of the radio all the way up. Once he couldn't hear the gunshots and he was sure Frank was asleep, he began to cry. 

They'd found them. 

They're storming the sewers. 

They aren't coming out of this alive. 

Gerard kissed Franks head and a tear slipped down his cheek. He looked up and a man in military gear standing there, gun pointed straight at them. 

"I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you, take me back to the night we met" 

As the song slowly continued, the sound of two gunshots echoed in the air. Gerard felt his chest get warm, then it began to hurt. His head throbbed and the sound of blood rushed to his ears. He didn't hear the man run off. 

He looked down at Frank. 

He layed limp in Gerards arms. The blood trickled down Franks head. 

He looked back at all the good times. Every time Frank ever laughed or made fun of him. The time they went ice skating. The time they kissed. They way he felt when he remembered Frank. 

He was happy with the way his life was. He wouldn't change a thing. Ever. 

Gerard choked. "I love you so much." He leaned down and gave Frank one last shaky kiss. 

"Take me back to the night we met" 

And then he was gone.


	22. Epilogue

"Alright children, the lights are out, and the party's over  
It's time for me, Dr. D, to start running and say goodbye, for a little while  
And I know you're gonna miss me, so I'll leave you with this  
You know that big ball of radiation we call the sun  
Well it'll burst you into flames if you stay in one place too long  
That is if the static don't get you first  
So remember, even if you're dusted, you may be gone,  
But out here in the desert, your shadow lives on without you  
This is Dr. Death Defying, signing off "

Mikey turned off the radio. Pete ran into the room.

"Woah Pete! What's going on?" He jumped.

Pete doubled over and tried to catch his breath. "Gerard- hes...hes"

Mikey shook his head. "He's what Pete? What happened?"

Pete looked up. "Gerards dead."


End file.
